No Regrets
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Unexpectedly thrust deeper into a relationship that couldn't even be called that much. To keep his status in society or to live happily with his about to be born baby? Two choices that he thought he would never have to make.


Amber eyes widen at the hushed announcement, his brain finally realizing why it was a demand that for dinner they stay inside more than usual. He had wished it was something simply as his lover wanting to talk about moving their relationship to the next step. But what's thrown at him is far from what he expected. As he stares at his lover he recalls why he loves him as much as he does. From the way his jaw curves sharply to shield in golden eyes to the way his long, cerulean hair falls around his shoulders and into his face where the 'X' shaped scar rests over his nose. No when be had first saw this striking man he had thought he could have this person around to keep him company. Now, now he questions his sanity as his eyes wander to where the man has his arms crossed over his stomach.

"Xemnas, aren't you happy? I said I'm pregnant."

He still continues to sit here staring at his lover's stomach. "I heard you the first time you said it Saix."

Having told Saix the night before that he would be off for a few days so he stay at his own place, Xemnas had secured his home once again to be his secluded solitude. It's been five months since Saix told Xemnas the "great" news, the elder man displaying an eerie calm in response. What freaks him out on the surface is that he hadn't intended for Saix to get pregnant and yet here he is.

Xemnas stares at himself in his bathroom mirror, making sure that he's looking nothing hit his finest. Silver-gray tresses layer down to his shoulders, the shorter tresses hanging just below his amber eyes. His jaw curves strongly to frame in his dominant features, nothing about him seeming ordinary or plain: from his exotic tanned skin to his well muscled and toned body. Even through his tuxedo it's evident that he keeps his body in good shape. Xemnas smoothes out the front if his jacket one last time before he finally turns away to leave for the formal gathering.

Being a prominent member of society he's expected to venture out to these meetings of sorts to keep up his appearance if nothing else. To these strangers he's a well educated man that remains single only for his purpose of keeping his mind solely on his work. But to the one person that is always there for him, he's far more than that alone. However, it doesn't matter what Saix thinks, that's not what pays the bills and keeps his face out there getting noticed. For if these strangers ever found out that not only is he gay and has a gay lover but that he gay lover is also pregnant with his child, he'd be ruined.

Or so he's convinced in his mind.

The limo drops him off at the front doors to the large building, completely rented out for this meeting alone. As he walks through the doors his eyes are immediately drawn to the couple standing near the back corner with a small crowd around them. Xemnas vaguely recognizes them as two employees that used to work under him till they were assigned a new project. Now he realizes why: so that they could be together more. As he passes by hen and to a different chatting group he notices a small bundle being cradled in the younger man's arms. Both colleagues seem to be together with their arms looped loosely around one another with this bundle held securely, protectively in the younger man's grip.

Two men being together in a romantic sense. Two men with a baby. Two men together hat have a baby and aren't being shunned for what they're doing and who they're doing.

Xemnas forms to the chatting circle he originally zoomed in on at the door. The conversation is lost on him however, his mind far to busy trying to work up more excuses as to why he can't be a father to this unborn baby inside of Saix. That's when he realizes something rather important. Of course he knows that gender has absolutely nothing to do with love and that it shouldn't be the thing stopping him from having a family. No, what he's truly ashamed of is shunning this baby that's he's helped to crate and it's not even in the world yet. His stomach knots and churns with a nausea that is all his own.

Before the rest of the men in the circle can bid him a hello, Xemnas is already rushing back to the front doors to leave. The doorman instantly opens the door for him as he flicks though the contacts on his cell phone. He dials Saix's number as he gets into the limo that had been waiting for him to return. He mentally begs Saix to pick up, to tell him that he's home and to stop by to see him if he has spare time. But no one answers and he's stuck staring at the blank screen with no idea what to think, his mind locked in a fog of panic and rejection.

He doesn't wait for his driver to open his door, simply swings it wide open the second he can get a grip on he handle. Xemnas strides up the driveway to the tiny house that seems to small for even one person to live in. The paint on the outside is peeling and the windows are thick with dust and dirt on them, making seeing inside nearly impossible. He raises his large, tan hand to knock against he door but it opens before he even has a chance to blink.

Standing expectantly in the doorway is Saix, a questionable expression on his face. Xemnas keeps the straight line of a smile on his countenance as he talks, not skipping a single heartbeat between words. "Move in with me Saix. It's the only way to raise this child. Especially if we get married, what would people think if we didn't live together?"

Saix steps forward, his bulbous belly pressing against Xemnas flat one, "Fine."

Xemnas presses a chastise kiss to Saix's forehead as he pulls him to the limo. "Good, now let's go my puppy."

* * *

><p><em>D'aww, cute aren't they? xD In one hour, this was done. Unbelievable for me but wow. Anyway, tis was a commission over on deviantart. Plus, my first time working with mpreg. :D Oh the adventures of a writer. Hope you readers enjoyed.<em>


End file.
